Yesterday
by AkkiTyra
Summary: Never to see her again...All because of that twisted villain...I wasn't even able to see her one last time before she was hidden in a white coffin and buried...DeathTheKidXMakaXSoul! This is my first fanfic. Warning: OOCness! No Flames Please
1. Chapter 1

Tsukiko: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Grammatical errors will for sure be present but oh well.

I must warn you since this is my first fanfic: CHARACTERS WILL HAVE OOC-ness! Oh, and I also changed their ages. Due to their increased ages I keep getting the idea of twisting their personalities.

Age List:

Maka Albarn: 15

Soul Eater Evans: 16

BlackStar: 15

Tsubaki: 16

Liz: 19

Patty: 17

Death The Kid: 15

Tsukiko/Tyra does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters besides the OCs and story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of the tomorrow

(Third person POV)

(Around Sunset…..)

A blonde-haired teenage girl stood there on the stage, frozen with mixed feelings of happiness, excitement, and of course, nervousness. The crowd of meisters, teachers, weapons, and of course the normal citizens started to exchange confused glances.

"Why is she just standing there?" a citizen whispered. "Oi, Maka. Hurry up with the speech. We've been standing here waiting for 15 minutes!" said her weapon, Soul Eater Evans, who has been standing next to his meister impatiently. Maka nodded and proceeded to finishing her words "I, Maka Albarn, am happy to announce that Demogorgon has been finally destroyed. Thanks to the cooperation of Me, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, and also BlackStar and his weapon, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. We assure you that you can now be able to come out of your homes from 5pm to 12 pm without any worries of him and his evil murderous crimes. That is all." She said. For about a minute, there was a sudden silence between the crowd.

Although it didn't take too long before the crowd started to applaud widely, the expressions of relief and happiness plastered on their faces. Maka smiled before walking away from the microphone.

Lord Death walked up to the microphone "Ah! This accomplishment deserves a celebration! So everyone please head to the new building of F.I.P.T (Forbidden Information Protection Team) to celebrate, we've already prepared. The teachers will guide you there so stay close!" He said before joining the departing crowd.

Soul walked over to his meister. "Hey, Maka." " Yeah?" "What's up with you recently? You've been acting a lot more nervous after we defeated Demogorgon." There was a sudden pause. The blonde haired meister sighed "It's nothing Soul. Lets go, before Blackstar star eats up all that's left of the food." She said, walking towards F.I.P.T's building. Soul stared at his departing meister and silently muttered to himself "Maka, you're one of the worst liars I've ever met."

At the Celebration Party….(Formal Party btw…..Okay maybe not.)

3 teachers were busy attempting to pull Blackstar away from the buffet table before he devoured all the available food. The noise grew louder as they started the dance floor(They needed to tinker it a bit, malfunctions ya know.) Lord Death, by now, was already drunk after accidentally drinking 2 bottles of wine, thinking it was punch. Maka sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs. She looked around, noticing Soul hasn't arrived yet. Just as she was about to stand up and look for him, a certain raven haired boy with 3 white streaks on his hair appeared in front of her. "Oh, Good evening Kid." She gave him a fake smile. "Good evening to you too Maka." He replied. "…." There was an awkward silence between the two. "so…uh..." Maka murmured. "…Remember when we first met Demogorgon?" Kid suddenly said in a blank expression while taking a seat next to Maka.

(Maka's POV)

My fake smile faded, recalling that dreadful day that changed me….

_FLASHBACK….(In maka's POV form.)_

_I walked on the hard cemented sidewalk, heading back home. My mind was preoccupied due to the fact I was looking at the sky for no apparent reason. The stars were oddly barely shining. The moon was still wearing that nasty expression on its twisted face, but for some reason it looked even scarier….As if it was plotting something…_

_The street lamps flickered repeatedly as I took one more step, not noticing the shadowed figure following behind me. All of a sudden I felt something grab my arm, I immediately tried yanking it off but whatever grabbed me, it was unbelievably strong, The figure seemed to have injected something on my arm and soon I was fast asleep. The next thing I knew I woke up inside a metallic tube. The back was made of cold metal so my back shivered uncontrollably while the front was made of hard glass so I was able to see through it. It seemed like I was in a lab of some sort, it was too high-tech to be Professor Stein's lab._

_My arms and feet were strapped onto the metallic wall of the tube so I was barely able to move. The metallic door on the corner of the lab opened, 3 black figures came inside. It was hard to see their details because only the glowing buttons on the machines in the lab gave light. The figures walked closer to the tube I was in. I felt myself tremble with fear, not knowing what in Shinigami's name they would do to me. But soon enough, I found out. I went through numerous tests, the first few were pointlessly easy tests that examined my knowledge using basic math and etc. But of course, the easiest never lasts. I had went through numerous chemical tests and physical tests, they were all terribly painful. I could only hear my screams and the evil laughs of the figures infront of me while they continued to test me, each test growing more and more painful. I was lucky enough that none of those tests permanently damaged my organs or any of my physical parts. But what was more affected was my very own sanity. I don't know how or why but it seemed like those chemicals were made to tinker with my mind rather than my body. Soon enough I was even too weak and scared to even try to struggle anymore. I endured this torture for 4 days. 4 days of nothing but pain, abuse and brain washing. I felt like I didn't even know who I am anymore and those figures would have practically drained away my mind if He didn't come to rescue me._

_On the 5__th__ day, the figures came inside the lab. I didn't sleep at all. I haven't slept for even 1 minute in these 4 days of torture and I thought I would soon face the 5__th__ and final one that would drag me to insanity. But right when the figures were about to activate the tests, A large blast suddenly appeared. It created a huge hole on one of the lab's metallic walls. A black blur zoomed in, atleast that's what I saw. My mind had turned so weak that it was affecting my senses, even my sight. I could hear the faint sound of bullets as I watched the blur that was on top of what it seemed like a floating skateboard. The 3 figures fled. But before the black blur was able to catch them, they had suddenly disappeared. The black blur came closer to the tube I was in, his face grew clearer. Death The Kid. I had never been so happy to see his face. My eyes starting to sting, I had to close them. Before I blacked out I could hear the sound of bullets and glass breaking. Kid unstrapped my arms and feet, I fell into his arms._

_The last thing I heard was him saying my name…"Maka! Stay awake! You have to-" I couldn't hear the rest of his words, I had already fell into unconsciousness. By the time I woke up, I was in the hospital. Soul was asleep on a chair next to me, snoring away. But what caught my eye was a beautiful bouquet of crimson red roses in a black vase. There was also a black letter under the vase. I carefully got the letter, trying not to make any noises to avoid awaking the sleeping weapon who was currently sounding like a sleeping panda._

_I carefully opened the letter. I read:_

_Dear Maka,_

_I hope you enjoy these roses. I hope that you will recover soon._

_If you're wondering about how I found and rescued you then I shall explain._

_During the first 2 days you went missing, Me, Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar went_

_Out to search for you but no luck. The next day we reported your absence to my father,_

_Lord Death. He sent out more meisters to search for you. Professor Stein lent me an old invention_

_Named "The Soul Detector". It was hard to operate since I had to be in the zone that you were located in._

_I searched 5 different cities and finally detected your soul in Sapphire Desert near Chrome City._

_After I brought you back to the hospital I went to research on those figures that were testing you in that_

_Odd tube. I found out that those figures were Mirror Minions of a dangerous criminal named Demogorgon who disappeared years before Asura appeared. No one has ever seen him again until now._

_I will be reporting this to my father soon. But for now, Please Stay Safe._

_Death The Kid_

_I blushed a bit, seeing the obvious signs that he was very worried about me. I sighed, putting the letter back down._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"I was never the same confident brave girl I was. I became cautious and timid about my surroundings, afraid that Demogorgon would come back and whisk me away to that dreadful place again…"

I said, ashamed of myself. Kid looked at me "….would you like to dance?" he said. I grew wide eyed with surprise "W-what?" I asked. "I said, would you like to dance." He said, standing up from his seat and showing his hand. I smiled "Okay…." I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor…

* * *

Tsukiko:Arrrgghhh! Waaaaay too much POVs and OOCness…blargh. Meh, I'll post up the next chapter when I have time. But for now I guess I could stuff a bit of early KidXMaka signs in there. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Akki: holy scythes! What be ith wrong with thee people! I mean come on, I thought this fic would stink like 10,000 year old ancient granpa socks but….Okay enough with my complaining, LETS ROLL!**

**Maka: HOLD IT! You forgot the disclaimer~ Hehehe, remember the bet?**

**Akk:….ARRGHHHHHH! Fine…*Puts on a Pikachu suit* Pika pika pika- AH WHATEVER!**

**Maka: *uses tazer***

**Akki:*Is on the ground covered in black ash, twitching***

**Maka: Pikachu does not talk. And Akki doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Soul: I STILL don't like the fact Maka has to like that Symmetry-obsessed freak.**

**Maka: Look whos calling Kid a freak, Shark teeth.**

**Soul: Shaddup, flat chest.**

**Akki: ENOUGH! Lets settle this nicely by using daggers- I mean scythes- I mean, Dah whatever just read the story already.**

Chapter 2: Dance Dance and Burn

(Third Person POV)

Everyone, who were on the incredibly clean and glistening floor, cleared the way for the young couple. Of course, there were some whispers spreading around.

"Is that Death The Kid? Why's he with Maka?"

"I bet they're dating!"

"No, Death The Kid is too picky, he turned down numerous women because they weren't symmetrical."

"Yeah, Why would he pick Maka of all people?"

The whispers continued, passed on from one ear to the other (Gossip freaks. We've got tons of em' in the real world.) But they never reached Kid or maka's ears, as if they weren't able to stop staring at eachother's eyes.

(Death the Kid's POV)

I don't quite understand. Why is it that I can't take my eyes off Maka? Maybe it's because her eyes are beautiful, the fact that not one shine or color was out of place. Or maybe it's because her hair, even until now, was still as symmetrical as ever. Even her smile was symmetrical. She looked so beautiful- Wait! I'm just her friend! Why am I thinking like this?

(Maka's POV)

I think I spent too much time staring at Kid's eyes since by the time I finally snapped out of my dazed state, We were already at the middle of the dance floor. I was still blushing though, trying my best to hide that faint color of pink on my cheeks. I looked at Kid "Kid, hey are you okay? You seem a bit….. dazed."

Instantly, Kid blinked a few times. I swear, I could see a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "Ah, sorry. I was a bit….Preoccupied in the moment…." He said nervously. My blush turned from faint pink to a very visible shade of the said color. "U-uh….L-let's just starting dancing." I said, as nervous as he was.

(Third Person POV)

The conductor of the group of musicians that was playing for the party chuckled. He flipped a few pages

And smiled. He raised his arm, and started to wave them slowly. The group started to play a soothing song, obviously for a certain couple.

The crowd watching the two dance in the middle of the floor watched eagerly. After a few minutes some couples joined in, dancing along. It's not surprising that SOME specific people were stepping on their partners feet. The well-known egoistic Blackstar was dancing along with Tsubaki. But by the looks of it, it seemed like they were having a ho down or some kind of skipping contest due to the fact Blackstar would often miss a few steps, hitting Tsubaki's foot or he would stop and do break dance moves to attract the crowd which would often accidentally hit Tsubaki.

Maka tried to dance the best as she could, attempting not to do any mistakes. Kid, of course being the Sir Perfect, didn't have any problems at all. Although, He noticed Maka's focused-on-the-feet look and chuckled. "Maka, don't worry too much. Your dancing is perfect…" the sandy blonde haired girl smiled "Thanks…Its been a while since I danced. I mean, with the pre-kishins and…him." Maka stopped, staring at the floor. Her eyes seem to be ready to weep. Kid put his hand on her shoulder "Maka…He's gone now. And I doubt he'll ever come back. He'll never hurt you again…" Maka stared at Kid "..How are you so sure?..." Kid smiled. He pulled Maka closer to him and whispered in her ear "Because I'm here…And I will never let anything happen to you again…" Maka blushed madly. She smiled, snuggling to his chest "Thank you…"

As much as I hate to interrupt this Oh-So-Beautiful moment…I am saddened to say that when we were about to see hearts flying around as if Cupid just came, having a sugar rush and sending arrows flying around, instead we saw a burst of flames. Everyone gasped, the large burst of flame on the roof immediately started to spread downwards like a teardrop. By this time everyone was running out the doors, screaming like they didn't have lungs. Kid held Maka tight, not daring to let her go since she would for sure get hurt due to the stampede of people. The fire burned the tables, the chairs, and almost anything it came in contact. Kid and Maka tried to escape through the doors but smoke was spreading as fast as the fire.

(Maka's POV)

I coughed, my lungs started to sting. The large cloud of smoke was everywhere. I could only see fire, smoke, and the faint blur of Kid's hand as he tries to drag me to the exit while attempting to avoid getting trampled by the screaming people. I tried keeping up, I really did but due to the large amount of smoke, I was slowly starting to weaken. I could hear Kid saying something along the lines of "MAKA! HOLD ON! WE'RE AlMOST THERE!" but I could hear just barely before my hand slipped from his. I fell onto the floor, the last thing I saw was Kid attempting to run back to me but he was being carried out by the crowd. I blacked out….

**Akki: MUAHAHAHA CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Kinda short.**

**Soul: yeah right.**

**Akki: SILENCE YOU FOOOLZ! But anyways, I'll update….when I can. HAPPY-V DAY! (When I posted this it was.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akki: Sups people! TY for the favs and reviews, sorry for the blah blahs and the blah boos and the blah cha-chas. Life bites. But still, LET US ALL FLY TO THE WORLD OF MAH CRAPPY FANFIC-SKILLS!**

**Maka:….Nice.**

**Soul:..That was reeeaally helpful Akki.**

**Akki: FOOLS! GET IN THE STORY TRUNK! *throws them into trunk* Naw, I COMMAND YOU, ASYMMETRICAL HEAD, TO SAY THE OTHER CRAP!**

**Kid:…**

**Akki:…*takes out white hair dye* I'll paint the number 7 on that hair.**

**Kid: NOOOO! ALRIGHT! I WILL COMPLY! AKKI DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Akki: Good. Now about your hair cut…**

**Kid: !**

**Akki: Wow, can't believe you're still alive after that high high high note. Maybe that's one of the gigs at being a Shinigami.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Returning Chains

(Maka's POV)

Darkness. That was the only thing I could see. Pure Pitch-black beauty. I felt so light, as if just a short exhale I would be sent flying to next week. "A-Am…I dead?" I whispered. Am I dead? Am I dead? Am I dead? Was the reply. I was alone in this place. Wherever this place is.

Maka…

Maka….

Maka….

MAKA!

Voices. I could hear Voices. That voice earlier seemed so familiar. It sounded almost like…Soul.

Soul, My partner. My friend. The one person I trusted so much, even a bit more than Kid. We went through so much together. He was arrogant and full of pride. Yet….I still cared. I could feel myself smiling. Suddenly, the area around me felt so….warm. Very warm. I opened my eyes, the darkness of this place...It was continuously brightening into such a bright color that it felt like it blinded my eyes. My eyesight cleared a few seconds after the blinding light, finding myself back inside the burning ballroom. Or wherever this place is. It felt as if just right after I awoke, my memories were fading away so quickly that I had to give myself a headache just to make sure I remembered my personal information. Although, what I should've given myself a headache was not about my memories, but about the large flaming buffet table that was tilting its way, ready to hit my body and give me more pain that just a headache.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Before I could react, a white blur appeared next to be, using his arm or what was supposed to be his arm to block the table. What was supposed to be his arm appeared to be a shining metal blade, like what you would usually find on a scythe or something? I can't remember. "Argh..Sheesh Maka! You're a meister, can't you evade something as simple as a table!" He said, it seemed like the table was very thick due to the fact he seemed to be struggling with it. I tilted my head "Who…are you?" After asking that, it seemed his jaw dropped, showing his unusual teeth."What did you sa- OW!" He said, letting his guard down on the table, causing its wooden leg to hit his waist. He groaned in pain, his arm turning back to normal as we hurriedly crawled to a safer spot. He struggled, attempting to stand up. "Come on Maka, we gotta get out of here. The others were already taken." He muttered, grabbing my hand and doing his best to run and evade as much of the flames and debris as possible. I stayed silent, since he seemed to know me. I think…

(3rd Person POV….Akki Mode)

If you ever happened to be gracefully taking a hike at a nearby mountain during this scene, I'm most positively sure you'd see Death City, half covered in flames while the other half has ¾ of Death City's Population on the other side, a wall of armed Firemen and experienced Meisters making a large human wall to keep the citizens safe from the fire while the rest of the Firemen and other volunteers continue attempting to extinguish the immense fire. And if you look really really really closely, you'd see Maka and Soul running for dear life as they tried avoiding the flames. They were at the very very edge of town, barely even close to the safe zone.

Soul stopped, panting. "Yeesh..Gone for only a few hours and BAM! This crap happens…" he said, muttering it between his panting. Maka looked at him "Where are we anyways?" Silence.  
"Somewhere" He muttered. His piercing eyes scanned the area, He blinked. "Maka, I think I heard some voices, stay here and don't say a word." He ran off. Maka sighed "..I'm alone again…" She muttered.

"_Your never alone…."_

Maka gasped, Hearing the sudden whisper. "Who's there?..." she said, feeling the atmosphere around her become dramatically eerie that if I dare to explain the feeling of standing in that eerie area, you might want to look over your shoulder.

"_You'll never be alone…."_

Maka was starting to shiver; it felt like Antarctica just installed a thousand air conditioners! Although, I'm pretty sure her minding the butt-freezing temperature was already gone after seeing a pair of piercing green eyes, staring at her. A dark figure appeared infront of her.

Maka gasped for air, she could feel something tightening around her neck. A rusty old chain was around her neck, the figure was slowly tightening it, its sharp edges piercing through her skin. "_You see these chains? Just a little gift for escaping us…But now, you won't-" _The figure suddenly disappeared, Soul came, panting like crazy. "Maka, I found some Firemen scouting the area for- MAKA!" He said, seeing her unconscious on the ground, blood dripping on her neck. 4 firemen immediately came running behind Soul. One of the firemen examined her neck "We need to get a medic, shes losing blood, and fast!" He said, picking Maka up. The group left, running towards the safe zone as the large fire mercilessly burned thousands of homes and precious monuments of Death city.

(Far in the distance…)

The dark figure smirked _"Damn soul. Meh, they can run all they want. But NO ONE escapes me. And soon enough, I'll have that little girl as a little puppet…." _He said, laughing manically as he gripped the blood-tainted chains. The chains glowed an eerie red….

* * *

**Akki: HAHA! Okay sorry for long update. Haz a fever and goshdarnface wheres my friggin' soup!**

**Maka:…T_T *splashes soup on Akki*…**

**Akki:…..IT DOESN'T FILL THE VOID! WAAAAAAAAAA! Stay tune!**


End file.
